The Journal
by history17
Summary: What happens when Hermione and Severus are each given a journal that lets them talk to each other, but they don't know they are talking to the other person, what happens when they find out?
1. I thought love was only true in fairy ta...

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the characters that are familiar to you in here, They are all owned by the wonderfully talented JKR.  And Warner Bros, scholastic, etc.  please do not sue me, I don't have any money.  If you recognize something in here that is yours and you would like it to be recognized, please let me know.  Atilla is mine.  

A/N:  please review, this is my first ever fiction, and I would like any reviews you can give, especially constructive crit.  I'll even accept Flamers, but only because I love to toast marshmallows over an open flame.  

"You did _what?!"  Hermione Granger exclaimed sitting straight up and staring at the two young men in front of her.  _

"Now Hermione, don't get bent out of shape about this, we're only trying to help you."  The red head stated, blushing furiously.  

"Ronald Weasley, I would like to know how this is helping me, and why exactly do I need help?  I am perfectly happy where I am."

"Well Herm, all you do is sit inside and work on these potions.  You never go out, look at you, your getting to be as pale as… as Snape."  He spat the name out with a grimace.  "Besides, you need to get out an meet someone, it can't be comfortable for you to tag along with Ginny and Me and Ron and Parvati, don't you feel a bit like a fifth wheel?"  This was from Harry Potter, trying to smooth things over, but not succeeding very well.  

"Well, if you feel like I am a fifth wheel, then tell me so and I won't come with you all on your dates anymore.  I'm sure I can find something else to do, and obviously you don't want me there."  Truthfully Hermione would feel grateful to not have them dragging her along, she really did feel like an extra, and a pest on top.  

"Oh, 'Mione, that isn't what I meant at all, we just want you to be happy."  

"I know Harry, I know, but can't you to see I am happy, I love my work.  Working for the Ministry is great, and I can spend as much time as I want working on potions, potions that are very important to our fight against the remaining death eaters.  I really don't want to mess things up by being in a relationship.  Besides, we're only 22, I think that we have plenty of time to worry about relationships later."  

"Look Hermione, can't you at least try it, for a month, if you don't like it still, then you can stop.  But just humour us for a month, Please."  Ron looked at her with big eyes, and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.  

"Okay, Okay, I'll try it for a month, but if I don't like it after that, then I am not going to do it any longer."

"Alright, that's great 'Mione."

'Yeah, I'm sure.' She thought as she looked down at the book in front of her.  "So, explain to me exactly what this is, and don't leave any details out, if I find out something surprising  later on, then I am cutting this short, understand."

"Okay, here's the deal.  We entered you in a sort of wizard's personals, but it isn't like the personals in the paper, where you have 30 words to sell yourself.  What it is this form that you fill out, it asks questions like your favourite colour and what books you like to read.  We have already filled it out for you,"  Harry went on quickly seeing that Hermione was about to say something, "don't worry, we answered it truthfully for you, and we had Ginny help.  Anyway, once the company gets your list, they go through all the other forms and compare them to see who you are the most compatible with, then they send each of you a little journal like the one you are looking at.  They don't give out your name, or any of your information, they just send the journal.  With the journal you can write to the person they think is best for you.  You write in it, and the person you are writing to can write back.  It is kind of like email in the muggle world, or maybe like a chat room, you can do it either way."  

Hermione nodded, "Okay, so I write to this guy, and all.  What if we aren't compatible or something.  And will it matter where I am when I write?  I mean can I be at the Ministry and write, or can I be at Hogwarts, or even in Russia or something? And what do you mean I can write like email or a chat room?"

"You can write from anywhere, it doesn't matter how near or far away from the person you are.  If you turn out not to be compatible then send an owl to this address and let them know that it isn't working, they will then change the spell on the books and match you with someone new."  Ron handed her a small piece of paper with an address in London on it.  "As far as writing either way, basically if the person is there at the other end they can write back to you instantly, but if they are not there, then you can write them a letter and they can read it when they open their journal."

"So I take it that since I have this journal that they have already matched me up with someone right?  And they already have a journal too?"

"Yes," Said Ron, "and you can start writing them today if you want."

"Right, well, I'll think about it, but I probably won't start tonight.  I promise though, I will actually give it a try soon, and I will give it an actual full month before I decided that it is dumb.  Okay?"

"That's great Herm, look, we have to go, Ron's expected to be at a press release with the Chudley Cannons, and I promised Ginny I would take her to Muggle London today, so we'll see you later, alright."

"Yeah, and 'Mione, don't forget to keep us updated about how the journal is going."  Ron gave her a wink, but before Hermione could respond they apperated.  

Hermione looked around her small flat and sighed.  "Atilla, you can come out now."  She called, looking for the small grey cat.    Atilla came out of the kitchen, looking very proud of herself for having gotten away without being found by the boys.  She looked like any other cat, except that her grey coat was a bit speckled, and she had larger than normal ears.  Those were the only signs that she was half Kneazle.  Hermione sighed, "I don't know why you insist on being so secretive around Harry and Ron, they aren't bad, even if they do do stupid things sometimes."  She sighed and looked down at the journal, "well, what do you think Atilla, should I try it?"  Atilla trotted around the book, sniffing it a couple of times and then sat back on her haunches and nodded.  "Well, if you say so," Hermione said doubtfully, "I guess I'll give it a try."

She picked up the book and a quill, sat down on the sofa, and opened it up.  

_Hello? She wrote in it._

**Hi, who are you?  Came back a reply.**

_Umm, at this moment I'd rather not say how about you call me Cassandra._

**Cassandra, that is a pretty name, you can call me Ajax, so, how old are you?  **

_Umm, I really don't think my age is particularly important, and have you ever read the story of Cassandra?_

**That means you are an old hag, not that it matters, I'm only here for one reason.  And no, I haven't read the story of Cassandra, do you think I haven't got better things to do than read?  Why?  **

_No reason, just curious, why do you think I am an old hag, and what exactly is your one reason for being here?  _

**Obviously you are old because only the old ladies won't tell their age.  **

_Oh_

**So, what are you wearing Cassandra?  Tell me what do you look like?**

_Sorry?  Did you just ask what I am wearing?****_

**Yes, or better yet, tell me what are you wearing underneath your clothes, I'm starting to get hard just thinking about it.  **

_Excuse me, I really don't think that what I am wearing is any of your business!_

**Oh come on, the only reason people join these things is to get a little something going, to feel good.  **

_Well, obviously I have joined the wrong group.  Good Bye!_

Hermione slammed the journal shut, "Oooh I am going to be so mad at Ron and Harry the next time I talk to them.  Tomorrow I am sending this business, what's their name, The Wizards of Love, an owl telling them that I am certainly not compatible with the person they set me up with, and I'm sending a piece of my mind too.  Can you believe it Atilla, all this guy wanted to do was, what is the muggle term… have cyber sex."  

Hermione sat and fumed for a little bit longer, then she made herself a pot of tea and curled up to read the new copy of _Ars__ Alchemica that had come that morning.  It always made her feel better.   Atilla climbed up on her lap and curled up purring, Hermione petted her absently, and smiled.  _

Later, stretching and removing Atilla from her lap Hermione looked at the clock, it was after midnight.  "Oh, I need to go to bed, I have to get up early tomorrow for work, the Ministry is sending the best potion master in the UK to check my work tomorrow.  I wonder who they're sending."

Hermione walked over to her bedroom and got ready for bed, as she lay back and shut her eyes she had one last coherent thought.  'I hope they aren't sending Professor Snape as the potion master.'****


	2. And for someone else but not for me

Disclaimer:  Nothing in here belongs to me; it all belongs to the talented JKR, and also to WB, Bloomsbury, etc.  The titles of my chapters are from I'm a Believer preformed by Smash Mouth in Shrek   If I have used something that is yours, and you wish to be acknowledged please let me know and I will do so.  If anything I write is familiar to you, it is probably because there are so many fics. out there that some of them are going to sound the same.  I did not copy from anyone else's fics, so please don't get angry at me.  Atilla is mine.  Warning spoilers for all four HP books ahead.

a/n:  Please **review, I am still very new at this and any constructive criticism is very much appreciated.  Also, if I get some British phrases wrong, please bear with me, I am from the US, and though I have lived in the UK a bit, I still tend to write in an American style.  Any advice would be greatly appreciated.  Special thanks to Rachel and Heather for putting up with me and reading these stories for me.  I will try to reply to those people who review at the bottom of the chapter.  Thank You.  Now on to the story.**

___________________________________________________

"Ah Severus, I'm glad you came, I wanted to give you this."  Headmaster Dumbledore smiled widely at Professor Snape, his, eyes twinkling merrily.  

"Give me what Albus?"  All he saw on the desk that wasn't candy was a small leather bound book.  'Surely the headmaster isn't giving me any sweets.' He thought with a grimace.  

"No worries Severus, I am not giving you any lemon sherbets, this is for you."  Dumbledore held out the book, smiling at Snape in a way that Severus found a bit disconcerting.  

"What exactly is it Professor?"  He asked warily.  Last time he had seen something like that it had wrecked all sorts of havoc at the school by letting lose a terrible Basilisk and Tom Riddle.  

"This," said Albus "is a journal, a journal with which you can write to someone.  It will allow you to carry on a conversation with a person in another town, or even country.  You can talk to them instantaneously, or through letters.  Whatever seems the best for you."  

"And why exactly are you giving this to me?  Are you insinuating that I need to talk to someone?  I am perfectly happy in my dungeons without telling my life to a perfect stranger."

"Oh I know that Severus, but I think you might be pleasantly surprised at the outcome, and besides, it will give you someone to talk to besides the other professors here, unless you wish to carry on long in-depth conversations with Hooch."  Snape grimaced.  "I thought not.  Now Severus, I want you to promise me you will at least try this out, for oh say, a month, if after that time you don't want to carry on, then you can stop.  If the first person you talk to does not seem to be quite the right person for you, then you can send an owl to this address, and they will realign the journals so that someone else will talk to you."

Severus sighed, it was no use arguing with the headmaster, and he would know if Severus didn't write in the book, Albus always seemed to know those sorts of things.  "Alright Albus, I will try, but I am not going to promise to enjoy it."  

"That's the spirit Severus, now here is the journal and the address, go have fun.  And don't forget that tomorrow you are going to the Ministry to examine their potions set up and to make sure that their potions master is doing a good job."

Snape took the book and the address, "how could I forget Headmaster, I am not looking forward to it, the idiot they have for a potions master is probably some young child straight out of University who doesn't actually know anything about potions."  

Dumbledore smiled, he know exactly who was the Ministry's new potions master, but he certainly wasn't going to tell Severus, "ah Severus, I am think you may be pleasantly surprised, though yes you are correct, the new potions master has just recently finished university."

"I do wish you would tell me who it is Professor, it would certainly help in the critiquing."  

"You will find out soon enough, now, go on, I need to talk to Minerva, and you should really try writing in that journal."

"Right," Severus sighed, rolling his eyes.  "I will come let you know tomorrow how the Ministry goes.  Good night Headmaster."

"Good Night Severus."

 ________________________________________________________________________

Once down in his own dungeon rooms Severus collapsed into a chair in-front of his fire place.  He stared at the dancing flames, massaging his temples trying to get rid of the headache he could feel growing.   He was not looking forward to tomorrow, the Ministry people made him want to reach out and touch somebody, mainly by way of an upper cut to someone's chin.  He sincerely hoped that the new potions master for the ministry would be at least passable, he wasn't hoping for brilliant as he didn't really think it was possible.  

Absently he picked up the journal and flipped through it, blank pages staring up at him.  Wait, was that writing?  He flipped back to the front of the book again.  Yes, there was writing there, he didn't think it had been there are minute ago.  

_Hello, they wrote, __is anyone there?_

Severus paused for a moment, then grabbed a quill and wrote back.

**Yes.**

_Oh good, I had hoped I would get to talk to someone right away. _

**Hmm.**

_They recommend we use pen names for these at first, so you can call me Aphrodite, I think that is such a sweet name, the goddess of love, don't you think that is a sweet name, what are you going to be called?  Oh wait I'll pick a name for you, since we are supposed to be compatible with each other I'll be you would like to be called **Cupid.  I am sure that name fits you perfectly, do you go around helping people meet their true loves, I am sure you are such a kind and gentle person, who is always helping other.  Please tell me all about you.**_

Severus stared at the words in the journal with a look of mixed disgust and horror.  What had Dumbledore involved him in?

**I'm umm, not sure that Cupid is quite the correct term for me…**

_Maybe you are right, someone as wonderful as you should be greater than Cupid, maybe Eros, the first god of love._

**Do you know any mythological names that don't have to do with love?  I think I might fit in the Hades category better.  **

_Who is Hades?  No, I really think that Eros is a good name for you.  So Eros, tell me about yourself, what is your favourite colour, flower, poem, song, food, what do you do in your free time, what do you like to talk about, where do you live, can I visit you, what do you do for a living?  My favourite colour is pink; it is such a happy cheerful colour.  I love roses, especially red ones.  I don't have a favourite poem, but I love the story of Cinderella, where she wins the prince even though her step-family is horrid.  The best song in the world is My Favourite Things from the Sound Of Music.  I love any kind of food; in fact I love to eat.  In my free time I read romance novels and write love poetry do you want to read some of it?  I adore talking about love, and how to hook people up with their soul mate.  I live in __Bath__, please come visit!!  And for a living I write love horoscopes for the local muggle newspaper.  Now you, answer the questions._

**Hades is the god of the underworld, a secretive, quiet god who does not give a damn about love or other people's problems.  I really don't feel like answering those questions as they are none of your business.  By the way, have you read the actual Brother's Grimm story of Cinderella?  The one where her stepsisters cut off parts of their feet so they can fit in the glass slippers, and the prince almost marries them but sees the blood dripping out of the shoe and is saved.  It gets more bloody after that, you may want to read it, I am sure it will open your eyes a bit.  As to your other answers, I really don't want to talk about them, and I am going to request a new person to talk to because if I have to read anymore of your sugary sweet writing I am going to be sick.  Good Night.**

_ Severus shut the journal with a snap, grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick note to the business, (The Wizards of Love?!?).  He told them that if he had to put up with something like that again he would come over to their office and hex the lot of them.  He gave them one more chance to find him a normal person to talk to and if they didn't he was no longer going to take part in their stupid program.  _

Feeling much better after having owled them the letter he got ready for bed.  After he was under the covers he accioed the copy of Ars Alchemica to him, it always made him feel better, and he needed to calm down after reading the horrid drivel that that woman had written.  He fell asleep reading it.  

________________________________________________________

Thank you for reviewing!

Lea: thanks you are my first review ever, which means a lot to me.

Persephone:  Thanks, I will continue, and I'm glad it isn't too common.  J

Lupin, Darkfire, life0ca:  I will definitely continue my muse won't leave me alone; he isn't even letting me do my school work.

Lady-Willowish: Thank you.  I like the name Atilla also, it is my real cat's name and very aptly to.  ;-)

February: I'm glad you liked that little twist, I am going to try to put more little surprises in.

Tablynvan:  I hope you liked this chapter, Snape gets his journal.  


	3. But love was out to get me

Disclaimer:  Hasn't changed.  I still don't own anything you recognize, JKR still owns it.  Atilla is still mine.  The chapter titles are from I'm a Believer sung by Smash Mouth in Shrek.   If you see something that should be given recognition, please let me know.  Thank you.

a/n: Please **Review it is so important to me.  The more reviews I get the better the story is going to be.  Flames are accepted as my pet dragon is getting a little low.  If you don't like the idea of a Hermione and Snape pairing, please go read something else.  **

I know this is a short chapter, but it is needed to build the plot, I am currently working on chapter 4 and it will be posted soon.  

Now, on with the story, because my Muse is really pushing me to add more.

__________________________________

Hermione woke up to a tapping on her window.  There was a barn owl trying to get in.  She got up and quickly opened the window, letting it in.  The owl dropped a letter at her feet and took off out the window again.  

Hermione looked at the letter curiously, the owl had not been familiar to her and so she was a little concerned.  Picking it up she saw that here name was on the front, and the seal at the back was a heart with a wizard's hat on top.  Around the heart were the words The Wizards of Love.  'I wonder what they want,' Hermione thought with a grimace, remembering her written conversation of the night before.  She slit the envelope open and pulled out the letter.  

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_We are sorry for causing you any problems with your journal.  One of our new employees accidentally mixed up the stacks and put the worst possible match for you into the wrong pile.  This has been corrected, and your journal is now set to your actual match.  We hope that you will enjoy using our services, and should any issues arise, please feel free to contact us at anytime.  _

_May Love Find You Thru Words._

_Sincerely,_

_Melody Baker_

_President _

_The Wizards of Love_

"Huh, well that's interesting."  Hermione thought aloud.  "I wonder who they have me set up with now.  It will have to wait though, I need to get ready for my meeting at the Ministry."  "Atilla, where are you, come help me pick out what to wear, I need to make a good impression, then I'll give you your breakfast."  

*Meanwhile, deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts.*

Stretching as he woke up Severus' hand collided with paper.  "Wha' what's that, oh just the _Ars Alchemica, I really need to stop falling asleep while reading."  Getting up he yawned, stretched and went into the bathroom. When he came out, showered and clothed, he saw his breakfast on the little table in his study; toast, eggs, crispy bacon, and orange juice (which he much preferred to pumpkin juice).  As he sat down he noticed a letter sitting next to his plate.  On the front it read __Severus Snape and at the back was the seal of that gods cursed business The Wizards of Love.  Deciding that it was better to take care of problems before eating, so as to prevent loss of a meal, Severus slit the envelope open and removed the letter.  _

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_We would like to apologize for the unfortunate experience with your journal.  Apparently someone was not paying attention when they matched you up.  We have made sure that they have been suitably reprimanded, and we have realigned your journal so that you will be able to converse with your correct counterpart.  If there are any further problems please let us know._

_Also please note that we have regarded the letter you sent as a threat, and that any further threats will result in your being removed from our lists.  Furthermore, hexes will not work on us and will just reflect back at you, so unless you wish to be turned into a fluffy pink bunny, please refrain from attempting to hex us.  _

_Sincerely,_

_Melody Baker_

_President_

_The Wizards of Love_

Snape set the letter down and laughed.  That was a thought, he could threaten them one more time and then he wouldn't have to keep up this silly charade.  Unfortunately Dumbledore would know, and probably come up with something worse, like a blind date, if he did get out of the stupid journal things early

Oh well.  He was almost curious to see what new freak they had set him up with.  Dumbledore had conveniently left out the fact that this was a match making organization; he would need to do something to the old man to get back at him.  Now was not the time though, he needed to get to the Ministry.

The Ministry, he was not looking forward to that.  Maybe if he was lucky he would be able to go over the other man's work without any interaction with him, or at least minimal interaction.  Looking at the hourglass on one of his many bookcases Severus realized it was time to go, maybe if he got there early he would be able to get things over with in time to stop off at his favourite book shop before heading home.

Severus walked out of the school, and towards Hogsmeade.  Once he was outside of the school grounds he apparated, arriving at the front of the Ministry building in Diagon Alley.  'Well here goes nothing, and I do mean nothing,' he thought as he opened the door.  

"Ah Mr. Snape," exclaimed a short hyper wizard.

"Professor."

"Right, sorry, Professor Snape, welcome to the Ministry of Magic, we are honoured that you are here."

"I'm sure," Snape muttered.  "Look I would really like to just get on with the inspection, if you could lead me to the potion rooms.  We can get this done and I can be out of your hair."  Snape snarled and tossed in a glare to enhance his words.

"Umm, right, okay, just let me, umm, lead you down to the basement."  The wizard stuttered.  Snape sneered, it was nice to have this affect on people; things went so much quicker.

"Follow me."  The wizard set off at a brisk pace, down a number of flights of stairs and two long hallways to a set of well lit rooms.  "Feel free to wonder around, and look at things.  The potions master asked only that you not play with any of the potions in the cauldrons as some of them are very sensitive."  

Snape swept past him into the first room.  At first glance he was impressed.  Whoever the potion master was he certainly took care of his equipment.  Ingredients lined the shelves neatly, on closer inspection Severus realized they were actually lined up alphabetically.  He thought he was the only person who did that.  Severus was also very interested to see that there were a number of muggle chemistry items in the room; obviously who ever worked here understood the importance of studying potions from many different angles.   Or maybe they didn't, maybe they didn't use these items and that was why they were so neat, clean and organized.  

"I'm impressed," he told the wizard, sneering.  "Obviously someone knows the importance of a clean and organized workroom; either that or they don't use these items at all.  The latter is what I am more inclined to believe.  They do not train students to use muggle items in the universities these days.  Are you sure your potions master knows what he is doing?"  

"Actually it is potions mistress, and yes, I do know what I am doing and how to use every single item in this room."  A clear voice called from the doorway, a voice that Snape found oddly familiar.

"Oh really," Snape asked, "Care to explain them to me then?"  He turned around to face the woman in the doorway and his jaw dropped, standing across the room from him was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  

"P-Professor Snape?"  He heard her ask, with a startled look on her face, and then it clicked, he did know that voice, he just wasn't used to seeing her without her bodyguards.

"Miss Granger?"  

_________________________________________________________

a/n: Thank you everyone who has sent me reviews!!  I am so excited that you all like my story, though I also have to admit to being a bit scared that it isn't going to live up to your standards.  I promise that it will be Snape/Hermione, and that they will be talking to each other with the journal, soon probably chapter 4.  I just need to build in a little plot and background.  This is not going to be a short story, but I am not quite sure where it will be going, it is pretty much writing itself.  Hermione and Severus are very picky about how they want this to turn out; they don't want to be OOC any more than they have to.  

A few quick notes, I will post as often as possible, but I have classes and work and this is my final year at college and I want to do well, so bear with me.  

Thank you May, Nicolette, ChelleyBean, KT*Cup, Jeanne, Gengi, Angelgirl89uk, iejasu, Amanda, and god of fire, I am glad you all liked it.

Tablynvan, I too am glad that your glass was empty, otherwise how would you write reviews.  ;-)

Makauta, I promise to try as hard as possible to make sure the characters do not become pathetic, simpering, idiots.


	4. That's the way it seemed

Hi all, I am so sorry.  I was going to post this yesterday, but I got food poisoning instead.  I hope you like it.  

Disclaimer:  I do not own anything pertaining to Harry Potter it is all owned by the goddess JKR.  Atilla is still mine though.  I'm a Believer is owned or sung by a variety of people.  Most recently it was Smash Mouth in Shrek, but it was also sung by the Monkees and it was written by Neil Diamond.  That should hopefully clarify any issues anyone has with it.  Again if you see something that is yours that needs recognized, please let me know.

a/n: please **review!  If you like it, if you don't like it, please let me know, especially send any advice you have.  I am going to try to get another chapter up soon, but I have Midterms this week and so I need to study.  **

Also, a special thanks to my beta Supermoth, I don't know what I would do without you.

_________________________________________________________

"Ah, Miss Granger, I should have guessed."  Hermione noticed that Snape's trademark sneer was back.  Had she not been so startled to see him she would have laughed at his look of utter astonishment.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"  Hermione queried harshly, deciding that since she was no longer a student he had no right to treat her as one.  

"Merely that as a student you always thought yourself better than anyone else, and obviously that has not changed.  Do you let no one help you with your experiments?  Do you still see yourself as too good to need assistance?  The state of your rooms answers my questions, it would not be so organized if someone else was helping you."  At this point the Ministry official who had brought Snape down decided it was time for him to leave, he snuck out quietly.  

Hermione flushed with anger, she would not let him know how close to the truth he was.  She had not been able to keep an assistant for the last 3 months, they all became fed up with her requirement that everything be done perfectly.  She bit back the retort that was trying to force its way from her mouth, it would probably not be a good idea to upset the Ministry's inspector even if he was the horrid, greasy, bat from her nightmares at Hogwarts.  

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, she replied, "Well, now that we know what you think of my organization ability, I would appreciate it if you would look over my current potions and let me know what you think of them."  

Snape nodded, "that would probably be a good idea, I'd hate to see you poison anyone from an inability to brew a potion correctly."

Hermione remained silent but led him over to the far wall where she brewed her potions.  Once there she pointed to her first cauldron, "this is a simple…" 

"Nerve relaxing potion, commonly used to ease the pain of the Cruciatus Curse, yes I know what it is from experience Miss Granger."  She blushed of course he knew what it was after his years as a spy against the Dark Lord.  "Surely, you are brewing something more complex than this; any third year student could brew it in their sleep."  He sneered.  

"Yes sir, I am working on a potion that can counter the affects of the Imperius Curse, making it possible to ignore or throw off the curse when it is cast."  Where did the Sir come from Hermione wondered, she was not a student anymore, it was just so hard not to slip back into student mode when he spoke with that voice.

"And have you had any positive results yet?"

"No, I just can't seem to get the right mixture of ingredients.  I will not give up though."

"I do not doubt that Miss Granger, years of teaching you taught me that if nothing else you always give 100% to anything you do.  How else would you have been able to put up with Potter and Weasley?  Now, show me what else you're working on."  Hermione blinked, she wasn't quite certain but she thought that maybe Snape had just complimented her.  

The rest of the inspection went smoothly, well as smoothly as it could with Snape baiting her every time he spoke.  It was almost like he wanted to see her snap and get angry at him.  He threw in comments about how she could have mixed a potion differently, or how low level some of her potions were.  Mixed in were comments about her friends, Harry and Ron figured in quite often, but Neville Longbottom was mentioned too.  She was really beginning to get fed up with it.  She didn't mind his critiquing of her potions, she wanted that, but when he kept bad mouthing her friends she began to get very angry, the worst part was Snape seemed to know it.  

Severus was enjoying himself.  He was very impressed with the work that Granger was doing, not that he would tell her that, oh no.  He had let that one complement slip out accidentally and had to cover his tracks quickly.  He had noticed she always paid close attention to what he was saying about her potions, nothing bad that he said about them seemed to faze her, but he also watched with amusement as she got angrier and angrier with him as he made comments about her friends.  Finally when they were examining the last cauldron in the second room he made a comment that must have been the last straw.  "Ah, a Shrinking Solution Miss Granger, how amusing.  I recall this exact same potion in your third year, if I recall correctly I took points from Gryffindor because you helped that idiot Longbottom brew it correctly."

"Neville is not an idiot, he did great things during the war, you can't deny it, and you were going to poison his toad.  You still think that's funny don't you (Severus could feel his lips twitching actually), Trevor could have died and you probably would have laughed.  I thought you were a horrid, cruel man then, and I see you still haven't changed."  Hermione was breathing hard and glaring at him.  Severus found himself trying to decide if he was amused or astonished.  No one had ever spoken to him like that before, yet it was quite amusing to see how worked up she got over her friends.  All the same the glare was a bit unnerving, if looks could kill he'd probably be 6 feet under.

Snape pulled himself together and snapped, "Be that as it may Miss Granger, you still should not have helped him.  I was fully in my right to take away points.  Now are we going to stand here and reminisce, because as enjoyable as I am sure it would be I have things to do.  I will write up my report on your work and owl it in, you will get it by the end of the week.  If there is nothing else, I will bid you good night."

"That is everything _Professor," she practically spat the word out, "good evening."  With that she turned on her heel and went back to examine one of the cauldrons further up the row.  _

Severus turned and strode out of the room, he almost didn't hear her comment as he left.  "Thank you for the advice on my work Professor."  He wasn't quite sure if the comment was meant for his ears or not.  "You're welcome," he said quietly, before he could stop himself.  He grimaced, sincerely hoping she had not heard him.  

Hermione looked at the cauldron she was working on; she just couldn't get her mind to focus.  'Oh he makes me so mad,' Hermione thought.  Grabbing some powdered Monkshood she dropped three pinches into the potion she was brewing, it turned a sickly yellow.  "Argh, that's it. I'm going home."  She gathered up her things, mumbling all the time about rude, greasy haired, gits.  

Arriving at home Hermione undid the wards she had around her flat and went in.  She reset the wards, kicked off her shoes and went into the kitchen.  In the kitchen Hermione opened a cabinet, grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass.  Walking into the living room she sat on the sofa; Atilla jumped on her lap and started purring.  "Oh, Atilla," Hermione sighed pouring herself a glass of wine.  "It was such a long day."  She then proceeded to pour out her woes to the cat. 

Severus had spent a nice calming hour looking through stacks of books at his favourite used book store, though he could have sworn someone had been following him as he walked from the Ministry to the store.  Each time he turned to look there was no one there, he couldn't decide if he was getting paranoid in his old age or if there really was someone following him.  Severus was inclined to believe the latter.

Now that he was back and Hogwarts, all he wanted to do was go down to his dungeon rooms and relax, unfortunately he had to report to Dumbledore.  Sighing he muttered the password to the gargoyle (liquorice) and entered the headmaster's office.  

"Severus, wonderful, how did it go?"  Dumbledore queried cheerfully as Snape walked into the office. 

"Why couldn't you have told me who was the new potions master?  Surely it wouldn't have hurt anything."  Dumbledore just smiled.  Severus sighed, "She is doing a fine job, and will be an asset to the Ministry.  I gave her some advice on her potions, made some suggestions and left."  He thought about telling the headmaster that he was followed while in Diagon Alley, but decided against it.  

"Good, Good," the headmaster replied.  "And how is the journal I gave you working out?"

"Albus, it's a match making company.  I'm perfectly happy how I am now, I really don't need to be set up with anyone.  Since you asked however, it is not going well."

"Yes, well, I am sure it will be better soon.  Just keep trying, you did promise a month you know.  But if you really don't want to continue, I know a wonderful woman that I am sure you would get along with spectacularly."

Snape blanched, "No, that's alright headmaster, I'll just stick with the journal."

Dumbledore twinkled, "I thought you might."  

Shortly thereafter Severus was able to escape the headmaster's office making his way down to the calm and peace of his rooms.  Skipping out on eating dinner in the Great Hall he had a small dinner by himself.  After dinner he sat in a chair by the fire, drinking a shot of bourbon, slowly he began to relax.

Having eaten dinner and fed Atilla, Hermione was not quite sure what to do for the rest of the evening.  She'd recently bought a copy of the complete works of Edgar Allan Poe and thought of rereading some of her more favourite pieces by the poet, but the journal was calling to her.  "Maybe I'll give it one more try, just to say I did.  It can't hurt anything."  Picking up the journal and a quill she wrote:  _Hello?_

Severus stared moodily at the journal, he really was half tempted to toss it in the fire, but couldn't quite bring himself to do it; Albus' threat of a friend still fresh in his mind.  He picked up the journal and opened it to the first page; _Hello? was staring out at him.  He wondered how long the word had been there, as he sat thinking about it more words appeared.  __Is anybody there?  Should he write back?  Why not, it wasn't going to bite him.  He grabbed a quill._

**Yes, I'm here.  **

__________________________________________________

Okay, I promised they would write to each other in this chapter and they have, I just didn't say how much.  Don't worry though, they will write more in the next chapter.  It will in fact be mostly them writing, but Harry and Ron are going to feature in the chapter too. ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

I want to say thank you so much to all the wonderful people who have reviewed my work.  You are all wonderful, I was never expecting people to review so much.  I don't have room to thank everyone, so this is a general thank you to all of you.  A few special notes are needed though;

To everyone who mentioned the likeness to You've Got Mail I actually never thought of that until you pointed it out.  I haven't seen that movie for about 4 years, I don't think I am going to watch it again anytime soon just because I don't want to follow a storyline that is already written.  Hopefully you will still find it enjoyable even if it drifts away from the movie plot.  

Mary_blak:  I would recommend posting your work, it is quite an invigorating experience.  

Severely Snaped:  Wow, thanks!!

Miracle: Thank you so much.  Your comments and critiques are great!!  Please keep them up.  Seriously, they help a lot. 

God of Fire: I hope you like this chap. too.  


	5. Disappointment haunted all my dreams

Disclaimer: Anything Harry Potter belongs to JKR.  I, sadly, do not own any of it.  The only thing I own is Atilla.  The titles are from the song I'm a Believer by Neil Diamond.  Again if you recognize something as yours, please let me know so that I can acknowledge it.  

a/n: thank you everyone who reviewed, I am so glad that you like this story.  I am so sorry it has taken so long for me to post a new chapter.  I will try to not take so long again.  Like I promised this will be mostly Severus and Hermione writing to each other, but there will be some other stuff in here too.  Please **review if you have any comments on this let me know, even flames are accepted, though they will only be used to light fireworks for Nov. 5th.  Happy Halloween!!**

Now, on with the story.

a/n: reminder _italics are Hermione and **bold is Severus**_

_Hello?_

_Is anybody there?_

**Yes, I'm here.**

________________________________

_Oh, umm. Hi._

**You said that already.**

_Right, sorry, it's just that I am not sure what to write, and I had a bad experience with this journal last night._

**I understand, my experience was not pleasant either.**

**Your journal name isn't Aphrodite by any chance is it?**

_Ugh, no!_

**Good, what is it by the way?**

_Cassandra.  You don't go by __Ajax__ do you?_

**Gods, No.  Especially if your name is Cassandra. I am Hades.  **

_Hmm, the God of the Underworld.  One who likes privacy, very interesting._

_Wait… you know who __Ajax__ and Cassandra are?  _

**Of course, I do read Greek mythology.  Cassandra is the tragic seer from the Trojan War.  ****Ajax**** raped her in the ****temple**** of ****Athena**** where she had gone for safety.  Later the gods killed ****Ajax**** for such a crime.  What made you choose such a "happy" character for your name? **

_For two reasons; the first is because the people that Cassandra calls friends and family never listen to her advice.  They continue to participate in rash and immature activities; then unfortunate events occur.  I know that sounds a bit sappy, but I often feel that way with my friends.  _

**Hmm.  And the second reason?**

_Well, it was the first name that came into my head last night.  Then after I thought about it for a while I realized the name worked.  _

**Just as long as you didn't choose it because you are a seer.  **

_No worries there.  I was once told that I don't have any aura by a professor, so I don't even try to see the future._

_So, why did you choose Hades for a name?  It isn't much more cheerful than mine._

Severus paused here.  Why did he choose Hades for a name.  That took some thought.

_Well?_

**Hades is a very private god, one who stays away from other people; he does no mix with the other gods, likes living deep in the earth.  He is not actually evil, but is feared so much that the Greeks wouldn't even speak his name.  Looking at all those traits I find we have much in common.  Does that answer your question?**

_So, you're a god__?_

**I don't know that I am a god, but I am sure my students probably think I am a devil.  **

_I am sure we all had professors like that, I did.  _

**I know I did.**

_So, you teach.  Where?  What?_

**If I told you that you would be able to figure out who I am and at this time I would rather remain anonymous.**

_I can relate to that, I will try not to ask personal questions then.  _

**And you, what do you do for a living?**

_Like you, if I told what my job you would be able to find out who I am.  I can tell you that I work for the Ministry though.  _

**The Ministry?****  I can't say that is on the top of my list of places to work. **

_I didn't say that I enjoy it there.  I would jump at another job, but it is not bad and it lets me do what I love best.  _

_But let's talk about something else. Since I can't tell you my actual job; I can't tell you what it is I love best.  _

**That makes sense.  So, what do people talk about in these things?**

_I'm not sure, the man I was paired with before you wished to talk about things that are really no one's business. _

**I'm sorry.  All the woman I talked with wanted to discuss was _love and assisting in matchmaking.    _**

_Wow, that sounds almost painful to discuss.  _

**It was.  **

_I get the feeling that you don't really help anyone in the matchmaking department.  ****_

**How _ever did you know?_**

_Lucky guess… I guess.  _

**I admit, I am not one much for small chat.  I do have one question though.  **

_Go ahead._

**Why are you using this journal programme?  What possessed you to sign up for it?**

_Well, to tell the truth, I didn't.  Those friends of mine who never listen to me; they signed me up.  Then they made me promise that I would do this for a month.  I never would have signed up for anything like this.  What about you?_

**I did not sign up for this either.  Believe me, this blatant attempt to throw one's self at others is not something _I would ever think of.  _**

_I begin to see why they put us together.  We certainly think alike in some ways.  If nothing else, we probably wouldn't get on with most other people in this programme.  _

**This could be true.  We never did decide on what was discussed in these journals.  **

_I am muggle born and have some experience on muggle computers I could try and find out.  _

**That might work.  **

_Right, I'll see what I can find.  Have a good evening._

**The same to you.******

Hermione closed the journal setting it on her coffee table.  "Well Atilla, that went much better than last night.  I don't think I will be getting an owl notice saying I have a new partner tomorrow."  Atilla looked at Hermione and yawned.  "You're right, it's bed time.  Let's go."  

___________________________________

"Master, we found him."  

"Good, and did you follow him like I asked?" 

"Yes Master, he spent a little time in Diagon Alley, then apparated."  

"Continue to follow him, see what he does, where he goes, who he talks to.  I want to know it all.  Then once we have enough information, we will strike."

"Yes Master."

___________________________________

"Harry, what are you doing here?  I wasn't expecting you."

"Obviously," Harry grinned looking around the room at the mess of books all over the floor.  "What are you doing Hermione, it looks like you let a Niffler loose in your living room."

"I'm trying to get more ideas for my potion to reduce the effects of the Imperius curse.  I'm just not having any luck.  Did you need something?  Because if not I really need to pick up these book."

"Here, I'll help.  I just came by to visit.  How's the journal coming along?"  He bent over and scooped some books onto a nearby bookshelf.

"Harry, if you and Ron ever do anything like that again I will make you test some of my potions, and I don't promise to have an antidote on hand."  Hermione took the books back off the shelf, and set them up neatly. 

"That's evil Hermione; it's not that bad is it?"

 "It certainly was, do you know that the first man I talked to only wanted "cyber sex" I think is what the muggles call it."  

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry Hermione, if I'd known it would be like that… wait, you said it was bad, is the journal not so bad now?  Have you found someone to talk to?"

"Harry if you think I have found my true love, then you need to be in St. Mungo's.  I have talked to someone who I got a long with okay though.  We have only talked once, but it wasn't horrible."

"Really?  Oh wait until I tell Ron.  Hermione's made a friend, he'll probably pass out from shock."

"Oh thanks, some friend you are.  Look Harry, what do people talk about in these things?  I went and checked the muggle internet and all they seem to talk about there is dumb things like what your favourite colour is, or they talk about sex."

"I think, what they try to do is find something that both people have in common and discuss that."

"Hmm."  

"Look Hermione, I have to run, but Ginny, Ron, Parvati and I were wondering if you wanted to come out with us next Saturday."

"Maybe, I'll think about it Harry, really I will."

"Alright, have a good day, and good luck with the potion."

"Thanks, bye Harry."  Hermione looked around the room at the stacks of books on the floor.  Shrugging she waved her wand at the books, and as they started putting themselves on the shelves she picked up the Journal and began to write.

____________________________________________

_Hades, are you there?_

Time passes.

_Obviously not.__  Well, I just wanted to let you know that I found out what it is that people write about in these journals.  I can't say that I was very impressed.  Apparently the big subjects to talk about are favourites; such as what is your favourite colour, food, city, etc.  Or they talk about sex.  Seeing as neither of these topics interest me I thought we might try something a bit different.  I'm just not sure what.  Do you have any suggestions?  _

_I hope that you had a good day._

_Cassandra_

Severus walked into his living room and saw the journal on the table, he had left it laying open.  Looking down he saw that there was new writing in it.  Wondering if Cassandra was still there he wrote back.

_____________________________________________

Hermione shut the door to her flat, and set the bags of groceries down.  She didn't have to go to the store to get food but she liked to, it brought back fond memories of childhood.  After putting her food away she walked into the living room and glanced at the Journal on the coffee table. Atilla was batting at it, swishing her tail.  "What's up girl, is there something wrong with it.  Let's see."  Hermione picked up the journal, while Atilla sat and looked up at it expectantly.  Hermione saw instantly what must have gotten Atilla interested.  Hades had written back.

**Cassandra,**

**It does sound like the typical discussions that people have in these journals are a bit trivial.  I do have a suggestion.  Why don't we take turns asking a question with substance to each other?  It could be about anything.  Since I came up with the idea it is only fair that you ask the first question.**

**Hades**

**______________________________________________**

Thinking that Hades was probably not there again, she wrote back.

_Alright Hades, I will ask the first question.  That is a great idea by the way. Here is the question: _

Hermione paused, what to ask.  It had to be good, but nothing too intense yet, as they didn't really know each other.   Deciding that maybe a cup of tea would help her think she set the journal down and went to make one.  

__________________________________________________________

Severus was sick of waiting.  He had been there when she had written, and he waited and waited for a question.  It never came.  So giving up on Cassandra coming up with a question he wrote back.

**Seeing as you seem to be having problems coming up with a question, I will ask one.  Here it is: What are your thoughts on the Trial of Death Eater Marcus Flint?   **

________________________________________________

a/n: I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, I really appreciate your comments and suggestions.  J  

Again a special thank you to Miracle, your comments help with every chapter!

Lea, I will let you know if I need a Beta, at this time I have all I need.  Thank you so much for the offer though.  

Lastly I would like to thank my wonderful Betas; Tealrose2000, akbiosphere, Supermoth, Hildegard, and shakiramr.  The are wonderful, putting up with my writing.  


	6. And then I saw her face

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling; I own none of it.  The titles of the chapters are from _I'm A Believer see previous disclaimers for info on that.  Atilla, on the other hand is mine, you can't have her, and probably wouldn't want her.  Any likeness to the movie __You've Got Mail is strictly accidental, there is no guarantee that this story will continue to look like the movie in fact, I will do everything possible to take it away from that plot line.  _

a/n: Okay, I am sorry to any of you who were expecting my update yesterday, unfortunately, school comes first as I wish to graduate in this spring.  I hope you like how the story is heading now, if you don't I'm sorry, go read something else.  Those of you with constructive criticism, or critiques, or just comments on the story in general, please REVIEW!!  Flames are okay too, as they will be shipped to places like Eastern WA, where it is absolutely freezing cold.  I would lastly like to send out a HUGE Thank You to all my Betas, you are all so much help.

___________________________________________________________________________

Hermione stared at the journal.  She didn't know what to answer.  This certainly wasn't a question she was expecting.  

**What are your thoughts on the Death Eater Trial of Marcus Flint?**

It was so hard.  She new Marcus Flint, he had been at Hogwarts with her.  He'd finally graduated in her 3rd year, after having to take his NEWTs all over again, having failed them the first time around. He'd been horrible in school, a leader in the Slytherin crowd; always making trouble.  And once he graduated, he had been worse.  She knew he had joined up with the underground Death Eaters, and when the Dark Lord came back, he had been right in the thick of Voldemort's crowd.  How many people had he killed?  How many women had he raped?  Yet, did he deserve the Dementor's Kiss?  That was what he had gotten.  

_Hades, your first question is an intense one.  I knew Marcus Flint, not well, but I knew him.  _

**As did I.  **

_He did so many horrible things; torture, rape, murder.  Yet, does anyone deserve the fate he got?  Today's Daily Prophet__ says he was given the Dementor's Kiss last night.  _

**Didn't he deserve it?  Think of all the people whose lives ended too soon because of him; the women that will always bear the shame of his touch.  Do those things not mean he deserves a fate worse than death?**

_I find it hard to believe that anyone deserves such a fate, with 2 exceptions.  I think that He should have been imprisoned for life, or even, dare I say it, killed for what he did, but I do not believe that he should have been given the kiss.  I don't like the idea of him being killed either.  What if there was a chance of helping him see the wrong he did, what if he saw the error of his ways?  Repented, tried to fix or at least make up for, all the wrongs he did?  _

**I knew him, there was no way he would have seen what he did as bad; he enjoyed it, laughed when he took a life.  He was evil.  He would never change; doesn't that mean he deserved the Dementor's Kiss?**

_You are testing me.  How is the Dementor's Kiss a good thing?  It creates a new Dementor, in essence.  Someone as lifeless and cold as they are.  A wondering soulless being that creates as much fear and loathing as the Dementors themselves.  They assist the Dementors; help them feed off of warm, living people.  The Dementors need no help, they are perfectly capable of finding their own food, they do it quite well.  We do not need more Dementors, better that Marcus Flint had been kept in Azkaban forever than to become an entity worse than what he was before.  _

Severus looked at the entry she had just written.  Here was someone who hated and feared the Demetors, loathed all that they stood for.  He looked back at her earlier writing, how she believed that maybe some of the Death Eaters could be made to see the error of their ways.  Severus wondered what she would say if she knew that she was talking to a reformed Death Eater.  What would she say if he told her that it is impossible to make up for all the evil he did in his past, no matter how much he did, or how long he lived; Severus would never be able to make up for the lives he took, the people his potions poisoned, the evil he did.  

**I notice you seem to think that some of the Death Eaters might renounce their ways, and try to atone for them.  What makes you think that such evil people would ever feel bad about what they have done, and try to fix things?**

_I believe this because a man I respect and admire used to be a Death Eater, yet he saw what he was doing wrong, and turned himself in.  Instead of handing him over to the law, the wisest man I know helped this man become a spy against Voldemort.  _

Severus blinked.  He looked at what she had written.  Maybe Cassandra wouldn't care that he was a Death Eater in the past.  In fact, the man she talked about sounded a lot like him.  It couldn't be though, there were other spies in the Death Eaters, she must be talking of someone else.  Especially as he knew that there was no one out there who respected and admired him.  

**You bring up some very interesting points, if a bit sentimental.  I think I will have to think about them a bit.  I think we should call it a night, as the time is late, and I would like to think.  The next time we talk, it will be your turn to ask a question.  **

_You are right, it is getting late, and I too have much to think on.  Until next time._

**Good Night.**

Slowly Hermione shut the journal.  She could feel adrenaline pumping through her body, she always felt like that after a good debate.  It was a nice feeling; she hadn't debated with anyone in a long time.  Looking at the clock on the bookcase she yawned, it read 10:30.  Hermione uncurled from her position on the couch, stretching as she did so.  "I'm not quite tired enough to go to bed yet Atilla, let's go for a walk."  Atilla blinked and meowed her agreement.  

Slipping on a jacket and pocketing her wand Hermione opened the door.  After letting herself and Atilla out she rest the wards, and walked down the stairs from her flat to the street.  Hermione smiled as she breathed in the cool night air, she loved taking walks in the evening, everything was so quite and still.  Atilla padded along silently next to her as they walked toward the park down the street.  The street lights were sending soft circles of light at regular intervals and between them Hermione could look up and see the stars. 

When they reached the park Hermione wondered around a bit then settled on a bench facing the central fountain.  Leaning back she smiled, "I really think I am going to enjoy using this journal, if nothing else, I will have some real discussion for a change."  Atilla wasn't listening; she was batting at fallen leaves in front of the bench.  Hermione smiled.  

Suddenly Atilla stopped, she turned and faced the trees behind the bench Hermione was sitting on, the fur on her back was standing up and her tail was fluffed out.  She was hissing quietly, and backing away from the bench.  "What is it girl?  Is something out there?"  Hermione reached for her wand, standing up at the same time.  Turning to face the trees, she called out.  "Who's there?  Show yourself!"

She heard a laughing voice say quietly, "Oh I don't think so, not today.  Someday you will see me though, and then; then we will see just how much of a Gryffindor you are."  Hermione shivered the voice, so cruel, and icy, she swore she had heard it before, but where.  

A hand settled on her shoulder.  Hermione jumped, and turned around, her wand out. 

"Sorry to frighten you miss, but I was just walking my rounds and saw you looking at those trees like they was going to jump out and bite you.  Are you okay?  Can I help you with anything?"  

"I'm fine thank you," she told the police officer, "only do you think you could check those trees, I thought I heard someone back there."  

"Of course miss."  Clearly he thought she was a bit insane, she tucked her wand away quickly, hoping he hadn't seen it.  The cop was coming back, shaking his head.  "Nothing there miss, probably you heard a stray dog, there's been reports of one.  You should probably be heading home now miss, it is late and it really isn't safe to be walking around on your own you know.  Will you be needing an escort to your house?"

No, thank you, I will be fine, and thank you for your help.  Have a good evening."

"You too miss."  The bobby headed off to finish his rounds and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.  Looking around for Atilla she found her sitting calmly near the fountain.  "Is everything safe now girl?  Is he gone?"  Atilla nodded.  "Okay, then lets head home."

Arriving back at her flat Hermione was very glad that she had remembered to put the wards up as she left, she felt much safer now that she was back in her comfortable and well known surroundings.  

There was a tapping at her kitchen window and Hermione jumped a bit, her heart racing again.  Turning quickly she saw it was only an owl with a letter, she moved to let him in.  Dropping the letter on the counter in front of her he turned and flew back out the window.  Hermione latched it again before picking up the letter and moving to sit on a stool at the breakfast nook.  "I really don't think I can take much more of this exciting night, I think my heart hasn't stopped beating double time since the park."  Atilla meowed and jumped up on her lap, curling into a little ball and purring.  "Thanks."  Hermione smiled petting her.  

"Now, let's see what's in this letter."  Turning it over she saw that the letter had the official seal of Hogwarts stamped in wax on the back.  'I wonder what Hogwarts wants' she thought as she opened the envelope.  The letter was brief and written in Professor Dumbledore's loopy handwriting.  

_            Dear Hermione,_

_I hope that you are well, and happy.  It has been a long time since we here at Hogwarts have enjoyed your presence; hopefully we will not have to wait long to see you again.  I understand that you are currently employed at the Ministry as their Potions Mistress, and a very good one at that.  However, we are in need of a new professor at Hogwarts and your name is at the top of a list of possible people for the position.  If you will recall dear old Professor Binns, he has finally decided to retire.  Though we will miss him, and his exciting way of teaching history, (Hermione snorted in an unconvinced way) __we are hoping that you would be interested in taking over his position.  Please do not feel that you need to reply to us immediately as this is only the beginning of the summer holiday.  If you could let us know by the end of July, what your decision will be.  _

_Thank you, and have a wonderful summer.  _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione set the letter down on the countertop, she wasn't quite certain whether she wanted to take the job or not.  It wasn't that she loved her job at the Ministry, it was more that she didn't want to give up her ability to play around with potions.  Besides, she may enjoy History of Magic, but not many other people did, and she wasn't quite sure she would be able to teach if no one liked her classes.  She'd have to think about it for a bit, she had time.  Maybe a little bit of sleep would help, her heart had finally stopped racing, and she was suddenly very tired; she would think about the letter from Professor Dumbledore tomorrow.  Right now, she was going to bed.  Scooping up Atilla she walked to her bedroom, and after setting extra wards around her bedroom, just to help her feel safer, she got into bed.  Sleep came surprisingly quickly.  

_______________________________________

"Master, where were you?  We could not find you anywhere."

"I was out visiting a friend, someone my son knew from school."

"Oh.  Master what plans do you have for this friend?"

"I will tell you in good time, for now, just know that I have plans for… Hermione Granger."

_______________________________________

Severus couldn't sleep.  It was 2am, and he had been laying in bed thinking for the past 2 hours.  Growling he got out of bed, 'I might as well take a walk around the castle maybe that will help.'  Throwing on a robe, he left his room, locking it after himself with a wave of his wand.  He stalked through the halls, up various staircases, and down long corridors.  Finally he found himself in the Astronomy Tower; he stood looking over the parapet at the dark grounds below. 

"Ah Severus, how are you, up a bit late I see."  It took all of Snape's Death Eater control not to jump at the Professor's words.  'How on earth does he walk so quietly, I'm surprised he hasn't given anyone a heart attack yet.'

"I just can't sleep Albus, too quiet without the annoying brats around wandering the halls after hours."

Dumbledore chuckled, "I knew you missed the students Severus."  

Severus glared.  

"Not to change the subject, but doubtless you've heard that Professor Binns has finally decided to retire."

"Yes Headmaster I did."

"We had a number of people on the list of possible replacements; I have just sent a letter to our number one choice."

"Oh, and who was that?  Please tell me it wasn't Lockhart, I don't think I could handle working with him again."

"No, not Lockhart, though I am glad to hear that he has made a complete recovery from his memory problems."  

"Who then, Albus?"

"I have sent a letter to Hermione Granger; I am hoping she will accept the position."

"Miss Granger?  Surely there are other people more suited to teaching than she is."

"I believe that she will be just the person for the History of Magic position, and I very much hope she will accept.  If she does, I expect you to be civil to her Severus."

"I am always civil to staff members Professor."

"I know that Severus, and I thank you.  On a happier note, how is your journaling coming along?"

Severus was sure he noted a twinkle in the Headmaster's eye, and a slight grin on his mouth.  Sneering he replied, "The woman I am currently talking to hasn't slammed the book shut on me yet, if that is what you mean.  We are not friends Albus, probably barely even acquaintances, but we can carry on a written conversation and debate.  I do not believe however, that I will contact this woman after the month has passed."

"I am glad to hear that you are doing so well Severus; do keep me informed as to your progress."

"You seem to be waiting for an event that is not going to occur Professor, please don't hold your breath for exciting news."

"We'll see Severus, we'll see.  Good night Severus, sleep well."  With that the Headmaster turned and head back down the tower stairs.

Turning again to face the parapet Severus wondered what the old man thought he knew.  The headmaster was right about one thing though, he finally felt like he would be able to get some sleep that night.  He could think about Death Eaters and Cassandra's answers later in the morning, after a little bit of sleep to help with the thought process.  Turning he started to climb back down to the dungeons and his bed.

_____________________________________________

-Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!! To all my reviewers, you are wonderful!  I don't know what I would do without you.  

-Willow: I liked the idea of Ron and Parvati being together.  She may not have gotten on with him in the past, but teenage boys grow up, I see no reason why Ron shouldn't.  Besides, her name is fun to write.  : -) 

-And don't worry if you think that their little debate is a bit too short, there will be more to it, yes, there will be more.   

-A little note to all of you who wish me to send Hermione to Hogwarts, you will just have to wait and see, I have the plot worked out already.  Remember not to make any assumptions just based on what you have read so far, I love little plot twists.  

-For those of you waiting for smut, I'm sorry, I doubt that the smut level in this book will get worse than a pg-13 rating, I just can't write that.  The R rating is there because I want to stay on the safe side.  

-If you are having problems viewing the chapters, please email me, they should be working okay, but if not I will be happy to email you those chapters.  

-I have had a couple of people asking what a Beta is; basically a beta is a second reader.  Someone who reads your work after you have written it but before you post, that gives you ideas, and checks your grammar that sort of stuff. 


	7. Now I'm a believer

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter, or anyone else you may find familiar.  They are the property of JK Rowling, the talented author, also to Warner Bros. Bloomsbury, Scholastic, etc.  I'm a college student, so suing me would be futile, and probably ruin my last semester of college.  If you recognize anything in here as yours, please let me know and I will acknowledge your contribution.  Atilla is mine, though she may sometimes think it is the other way around.  

A/N: Okay, I know, it has been ages since I have updated, and this is a very short chapter.  I am part way through the next chapter though, and it will really, truly be posted soon.  It has just been a very busy and hectic last two months.  Things seem to be slowing down to normal again, hopefully they stay that way.  This is my final semester of college though, so I might be a bit sporadic, I will try my hardest to put out chapters on a regular basis again.  I don't think there is anything else to say, except please Review!  Also a big round of applause to my wonderful betas supermoth, akbiosphere, and tealrose2000!!

_______________________________________________________

 "Are you positive about this information?"  

"Yes Albus, very positive.  I know I can't get you much information, but of this I am certain."  

"I know you try, one would wish your father was a bit more trusting of people."

"It would certainly help the cause if he was sir."  

"Were you able to get any other information?"

"The only other thing is that my father also has it in for Professor Snape; probably because he did so much to bring about the fall of Lord Voldemort."

"Hmm, I will mention this to Severus, though I am sure he will not be surprised."

"I'm sorry sir; I wish I could provide you with more information, but as it is my father suspects me of not supporting him already, if I ask too many questions I know he will close up even more."

"You are doing fine my boy, keep up the good work.  The information you bring is crucial to our beating the last of the Death Eaters.  And remember, if you are ever in personal danger, we have a place for you here at Hogwarts."

"Thank you sir, I'll remember that.  I really must go now though."

"Be safe."

Albus Dumbledore watched the young man leave his office, then sitting back he sighed.  The twinkle in his eyes faltered a bit as he sat contemplating the news that he had been given.  He wished there was some better way to do this, but since Severus had been exposed as a traitor to Voldemort during the war all his Death Eater contacts had slid away.  Now all they had left was a young man, only 22, and already he could see the coldness and depression sinking into the boy's features.  Dumbledore remembered watching the same thing happen to Severus 20 years ago, as the young man witnessed all the evil there really was in the world, and saw how little he could do to stop it.  Sighing again he reached for a chocolate frog, they always cheered him up.  As he munched on the frog he tried how to best break the news to Severus.  

____________________________________________________

Stretching as she got out of bed Hermione looked at her alarm clock: 7:00am blinked up at her.  Smiling she walked into the kitchen to feed Atilla and see about a breakfast of her own.  She felt amazingly well rested considering she had tossed and turned most of the night.  And on top of that she'd made her decision about teaching at Hogwarts.

"Well Atilla, I've decided.  I am not going to accept the position at Hogwarts as professor of Magic History."

Atilla looked up at Hermione, meowing her question.

"Why Not?  Well I think because I don't believe I would make a good History of Magic Professor, I'm not sure I could control all those students, make the history interesting, and get along with Professor Snape.  On top of that, I would never be able to work with potions:  Professor Snape would not be willing to share his dungeons I'm sure.  No, it is better all around if I stay at the Ministry.  Speaking of which…"

Hermione looked at the clock.  "… Oh No!!  I have to get to work."

Throwing on some clothes Hermione left her apartment at a run, forgetting that she could just apperate until she got to the bottom of the stairs.  

Watching her leave Atilla mewed quietly.  She hadn't heard the locks turn in the door, or her mistress setting the wards.  Walking over to the door she batted it with a paw; she was right, Hermione had forgotten to set the wards.  Anyone could come in now, and take whatever they wanted from her flat.  There was nothing else for it, she would have to watch the door and make sure no one would do anything to her mistress' home.  Curling up in a corner so she wouldn't be seen Atilla watched the door.  Slowly though, her eyes shut and she fell asleep. 

________________________________________________________

Severus groaned as he sat up.  It had been a long night full of nightmares from the past.  All night he had lived again and again the pain of curses, the emotional torture of watching someone die in front of his eyes and not being able to do anything about it.  It was a good thing there were no children at the school right then, or they would be in for another bad day.  When he heard them in the halls, questioning why he was always in such a bad mood, he wanted to take them with him in his dreams.  Show them what he had gone through, what he was still going through everyday.  The feeling that he had failed each time an innocent person died, the huge effort it took to resist the pull of the easy way.  Most of all though, he wished that he could show them Voldemort and all the pain and horror that 'thing' had been capable of.  Severus knew that that was cruel, many of the children had witnessed first had what evil could happen during Voldemort's second rise to power.  A number of students were orphaned, or had only one parent, some had lost siblings, and many had lost friends, the school itself had lost a number of students before they had finally brought an end to Voldemort.  

Thinking about his dreams he barely missed stepping on a quill.  Bending over to pick it up he noticed the Journal sitting next to his chair at the fire.  

He wanted to pick it up and hurl it across the room.  There was no way he would ever be forgiven for what he had done, and for what he had not been able to stop.  Cassandra did not know what she was talking about, how could she.  She was young, she'd probably never seen Voldemort face to face, did not understand the evil he was capable of, or that his followers had done.  What right did she have to say that they should be given a second chance, what did she know, certainly nothing about the pull that evil power has on a person, the ease with which one could slide back to the dark.  If she knew that she would not want to give people like him a second chance, or any chance at all to go back to the side of evil, to follow the new dark lord that would rise up.  

There was a new dark lord rising, Severus was sure of it, he just wasn't absolutely certain who it was.  

"Damn them both!  Damn her for letting me think even for a minute that I could be forgiven and admired.   And damn Dumbledore for getting me to write in this stupid book in the first place."

With that Snape took the Journal and threw it across the room.  It hit the wall then fell to the ground with a thud.  'Merlin that felt good to do.'  Deciding that he would leave the Journal on the floor for the time being, he got dressed and headed into the potions lab; eating toast and drinking tea that the house elves had brought.  

____________________________________________________________

Albus Dumbledore paced in his study, trying to figure out how to break the news to Severus that he was in danger.  He thought about telling him that he couldn't leave the grounds of Hogwarts, but somehow he figured that would have the opposite effect.  On top of his concerns about Severus, he had to worry about Hermione too.  He couldn't understand why they were after Hermione, unless they were going to force her to make potions for them.  They knew Severus would never work for them, so they wanted to kill him, they needed a Potions Master though, and Hermione was the best after Severus.  

Maybe he could kill two birds with one stone, in a way.  He could enlist Severus to keep Hermione safe while she was at Hogwarts.  That might work, providing Hermione accepted the position of History of Magic Professor.  That was almost a given according to Harry, Hermione hated her job at the Ministry, surely she would jump at the chance to work at Hogwarts.   

About telling Severus that he was in danger, maybe he could just 'forget' to tell him.  

No, that would put him in worse danger because he wouldn't be prepared.  There was nothing else he could do; Dumbledore would have to tell Severus about the danger to his life.  

Taking some powder out of the box labelled Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans on his mantel he tossed it into the fire saying, "Severus Snape".

______________________________________________________________

A/N:  I realize that some of you are going to wonder where Dumbledore got the information about Hermione being in danger.  I promise, that will be cleared up, along with a number of other things, in the next chapter.  

A/N:  Thank you to all of you for your patience I am sorry I have taken so long to get this chapter out.  I really appreciate all your reviews.

Some of you have given me some wonderful criticism, and feedback, that means so much to me.  

There is no one that I am going to specifically thank this time, I just want to let you all know how important it is to me that you all continue to review, and how much it helps my writing.  

Thank You!!


	8. I couldn't leave her if I tried

Disclaimer:  Harry Potter and all related stuff do not belong to me nor will it ever, they belong to the goddess JK Rowling.  I do not make any money off of this, and I really have no money anyway, so please don't sue.  I just do this for pure enjoyment.  

a/n: Look, the long awaited chapter.  I apologize to you all for having to wait so long for an update.  I hope it is worth it, but if not then keep in mind I wrote this after 4 hours of sleep and about 36 consecutive hours of Militant Suffragettes.  My brain is slightly fried.  

Please Review since I won't know how good or bad this is without your input.  Flames will be packaged and sent to the Suffragettes to use as they please.  

So, without further ado, here is the next chapter.  

______________________________________

"...Here mouse, I can't see you, but I can smell you.  Watch out, I am the great Atilla the Kneazle, I fight mighty giants and make elephants climb mountains huh, where'd that come from? do not hide from me, I will find you, and I will make you play chess with me chess?  Why can't I be a normal cat and just eat mice, instead of playing with my food? You think that that puny hole will save you?  Ha ha ha.  I'll get you my pretty, and your little rook too.  Hey, where'd you get the door?  No, don't lock it."

….Click….

Atilla's eyes popped open.  What was that?  She'd been having a wonderful dream until the door clicked.  

DOOR?!?!?!?!

It was way too early for Hermione to be home; why had the door clicked?  Shrinking back so that just her head was sticking out around the bookcase, Atilla watched the door.  Slowly it opened and a head poked around.  Atilla relaxed; she knew him.  But she did not leave her hiding spot; just because she knew him didn't mean she liked him.  He was a friend of Hermione's and had visited before.  What was his name?  Wait - the last time she'd seen this wizard, Hermione had been throwing him out of her flat.  Hermione had been yelling something at him - what was it?  Oh yes, "You try to touch me again Colin Creevey, and I swear you'll wish you hadn't been born.  Now get out of my house!  If I ever see you in here again I'll turn you in to the Ministry for attempted rape… after I've turned you into a rat and let my cat play with you."  That's right, his name was Colin.  What was he doing here, especially after Hermione had thrown him out?  Maybe she'd better stay hidden for a little bit longer.  

Crouching back even further and wishing herself invisible, Atilla watched the strange scene unfold.  

Colin waved out at the hallway and two strange men followed him into the flat.  One man held a large jug of liquid, and the other a wad of bundled-up rags.  

"Where should we put this stuff?"  Asked the man with the rags.  

"Oh, down the hall in the bedroom.  And shut up, I'm trying to think."

"The bedroom… right."  Rag man and his buddy walked down the hall and into Hermione's bedroom.  Atilla watched as they came back to the living room empty handed.  

"How do you suppose he knew where her bedroom was?"  Jug man asked his friend.  

"How do you think I knew?"  Colin sneered, "that girl is as loose as a cheap prostitute."  Atilla wasn't quite sure why, but that didn't sound very nice.  She had a strong urge to jump at the mean man and scratch his eyes.  

"Ha ha, she's loose as a cheap prostitute. Ha ha, get it?"  Rag man elbowed Jug man in the ribs.  "Boy I wish I could find a chick like that."

"Okay, shut up.  I'm going to use this dict-a-quill to write a suicide note in Hermione's hand writing, and then I'm going to go light the pile.  I need the matches, and then I want you both to leave the building.  Make sure no one sees you."

"Yeah, yeah, we know."

"What are you writing in the letter?"

"Just that she is leaving this cruel world behind.  She can't take the pain of being unappreciated.  All anyone ever thinks of is her brain.  Well now the world must deal without her.  She doubts anyone will miss her.  Goodbye.  That sort of thing."

"Oh."   

"Alright, the letter is done, give me the matches.  Now, both of you leave, and remember no one must see you."

The two men left and Atilla watched as Colin walked down the hall to the open door of Hermione's bedroom.  "Here's what you get for throwing me out.  Now I've joined some real wizards and have people who appreciate _my_ _talents.  And as a parting treat, I'll leave you a photo of me lighting the match that will burn your dreams.  Pulling out an instant camera he set the timer, then levitated it out in the hall and walked into the room.  Atilla didn't see what he did, but she heard a loud PHOOWMPF.  She saw something drop out of the camera and then saw Colin run out of the bedroom, grab the camera and run down the hall and out the door, pulling it shut behind him.  It was then that Atilla smelled it.  Smoke, coming from Hermione's bedroom.  Atilla ran down the hall.  The closer she got to the bedroom the hotter it was.  Stopping at the doorway she glanced in.  Hermione's bed was half up in flames, and they were spreading quickly.  Glancing down Atilla saw the picture.  Quickly grabbing it up with her mouth, she ran back into the living room.  Was there anything else she should save?  She didn't think….Wait, that book, the one Hermione had been writing in lately.  Running over to the coffee table, where Hermione had set the book after writing in it last, Atilla dropped the picture on top of the book and then grabbed both firmly in her mouth and ran to the door.  It wouldn't open.  She turned.  Flames were dancing out of the bedroom.  Wait - the kitchen window: there was a tree right next to it.  She ran into the kitchen, hoping that Hermione had left the window open that morning.  Glancing up she saw that yes, it was open.  Carefully jumping onto the counter, so as not to lose the book or picture, she walked over to the window.  There was a small ledge that she could fit on, and about two feet away was the tree branch.  Atilla hesitated: could she make the jump holding the book in her mouth?  But then glancing back she saw flames in the living room, heading toward the kitchen.  That decided it for her.  Stepping out onto the ledge and walking along it until she was at the point closest to the tree branch; she paused took a look around and then took a flying leap.  _

__________________________________________________

Severus turned, hearing the quiet fwoowf that meant someone was coming through the fireplace in the potions lab.  Griping his wand tightly he watched the flames turn green, not relaxing until he saw Professor Dumbledore's head.  Putting his wand back in his pocket as Dumbledore climbed out of the fireplace and brushed himself off, he asked, "Albus, to what do I owe this pleasant interruption?"

"Ah Severus, at work early I see.  And what are you currently working on?"

"You know the answer to that already Albus.  What have you come to tell me today?  I really need to keep working."

"Severus what I have to tell you may take some time.  Do you have some tea, or better yet hot cocoa?"

Sighing inwardly Severus led Dumbledore to his office and put a pot of water on.  

"All I have is tea, no…hot cocoa.  Would you like milk or sugar with your tea?  Shall I be mother or you?"

"By all means you, Severus.  This is your domain after all, and you make such a wonderful mother.  Oh, and sugar please, no milk; do you by chance have any biscuits?"  Severus wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a slight twitching upwards of Dumbledore's lips before hr got them under control again.

After pouring their tea Severus sat across from Dumbledore at his desk.  

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about Professor?"

"As you know Severus, we currently have spies in the employ of the new dark quasi-lord."

"Yes."

"Yesterday one of them reported back to me with some very important and unsettling information.  The first bit was that a former student had joined to dark forces, a former Gryffindor to be exact, and he bares a grudge against a fellow Gryffindor, a student a couple years ahead of him.  Apparently he is thinking of executing a very violent revenge on his target.  Unfortunately since our source only garnished this information by questioning other people working for the "Master" as he is called, we do not know the name of this man, nor do we know the nature of his revenge.  We do however know the name of his target… Hermione Granger.  This makes life even more dangerous for Miss Granger than ever.  Since the "Master" wants Hermione to be his new potions master, she is already in great danger.  This attacker will only add to it.  Obviously since the "Master" wants Hermione to work for him, they will keep her healthy and sane, but not much else.  The dark powers will go to any lengths to make her join them.  I fear for her."

"Why is she not here under your protection as so many others have been?  Unless you… wait… the history of magic position.  You don't want her to know she is in danger so you have offered her a position to keep her safe without telling her anything."  Severus was indignant, it was cruel to not tell someone they were in great danger.  They could walk right in to a trap and not even know it.  "You must tell her Albus, it is not safe or fair to keep her in the dark.  She could be walking into danger as we speak."

"I will tell her as soon as she comes to Hogwarts.  If I tell Hermione now she will possibly not come.  She had a large hand in helping end Voldemort's reign, she will feel capable of battling the new lord.  But, she will not succeed.  He is too powerful at this time, and he is largely insane."

"What if she decides not to come to Hogwarts to teach?"

"We will deal with that issue if it should come to that, I do not believe it will."

"Very well Professor, I will trust your judgment.  Yet, I wonder, why did you tell me all this?  What else do you have to tell me?"

"I have two more things to tell you Severus.  First, the "Master" is after you as well.  He fears you because of your in bringing down Voldemort, and because apparently you know who he is.  He wants you dead, and his hireling have orders to capture you and bring you to him so that he might torture you and then kill you.  Second, I wish to put the safety of Miss Granger in your care as soon as she arrives at Hogwarts.  But, I do not wish her to know that you are guarding her.  I do not believe she would take such information well."    
"And what if I do not agree to this task?"

"I must ask you to do this for me Severus, I can not make you, but you are the only person at this school who I trust will be able to keep Miss Granger safe.  I need your help Severus."

"Very well Albus, when Miss Granger reaches Hogwarts I will turn guard dog.  Would you also like me to sit-up and beg or roll over?"

"No Severus, just guarding is fine.  Though it would be interesting to see you sit up and beg."

Severus gave Dumbledore his best you'll be getting detention soon glare, but all the Headmaster did was chuckle.

"Well Severus, that you very much for the tea, I won't take anymore of your time.  Have a good day."

"Good day Headmaster."  Severus glared at the back of the still chuckling Headmaster as he walked out to the dungeon, then turning on his heel went back to the potions room to work on his neglected potion.  And if one listened very closely they might have heard him muttering something like "sit-up and beg, indeed!"

________________________________________

Well folks there you go, a new chapter.  And I thought I wasn't going to be able to put one out until after I graduated.  Now, there are no guarantees that I will get another one out for a bit, but we shall see.  You never know.  I hope you liked this one.  

I would like to thank all of you for your patience throughout my time of no writing.  

I am currently spending a lot of time working on my Senior Thesis, and so have had to focus on the Militant Suffragettes of Great Britain from 1905 to 1914, and therefore have not had the time to write more exciting things.  Sigh.  But it will all be for a good end.  I will have a BA in History for Pacific Lutheran University and I will get the chance to figure out just exactly what it is that one does with a History degree.   


End file.
